Triplet Terror
by murphstheman
Summary: The boys are at it again...when will they ever learn...hahaha


OK, let's try this again. After the last snafu I needed to get away from multi chapter stories and do something fun, something with triplets sounds like too much fun…so here goes….I don't own anyone in this story, just having some fun with them…I promise to put them back when I'm done with them…hehehe.

"Hey Steve, what's up? Toni walks into the room and stands next to him shoulder to shoulder.

Steve looks down at her and just shakes his head motioning to the three men across the room from them. All are dressed identically in jeans, long sleeved t-shirts, open flannel shirts, boots, and matching skull caps. They are also wearing matching bracelets and earrings in both ears.

"at it again I see," she smirks.

"Yep" was Steve's only reply as he watched the three rough house on the other side of the room.

"Need some help with this one?" she looks over at him and he nods. She whistles loudly getting the three's attention. "Front and center boys"

The three look over at her and laugh, "whatever"

Toni looks at them again, "Now boys, we don't have time for this right now"

They all come over and stand in front of her and smirk, at Steve and each other.

"Not cool boys, Steve and Chris have a gig in like 3 hours", she looks them over seeing no remorse whatsoever.

"You wanna do this or can I," she looks at Steve.

"By all means, have at it, they aren't playing well with others today," he rolls his eyes at the three men standing in front of him.

Toni gets a look of pure mischief in her eyes. "Just remember you asked for it boys." she walks in front of all of them, turning behind them she looks them up and down looking for signs of their own distinct person. She walks in front of them again looking at each one.

She stops in front of the third of the three, walks up to him wrapping her arms around his neck, "Hey you" and kisses him full on the lips. She pulls away noting the look in his eyes. She walks up the middle of the three, "So we're being a pain in the ass today are we?" She cuddles up close to him and proceeds to kiss him like he's a cool tall drink and she hasn't had one in months. She steps back from him, walking over to Steve, she nods her head slightly.

She turns back to the three walking up to the first, "Linds, go home, Parker is looking for you." she moves on to the middle man, "Chris you should know better than this, the guys are already setting up for the show tonight and you have sound check in half an hour."

She walks over to the last of the three, "Eliot, you are taking me out for dinner, then to your brother's gig," she walks by Steve grinning as she walks away from them all.

"What about my kiss" Eliot's voice follows her.

She turns and looks at him, "Oh I have something else in mind for you Bubba", she turns and walks toward the door.

Eliot looks at his brothers, shrugs and starts after Toni, "sorry guys, she's better lookin' than you" and races after Toni's retreating form, his brothers watching him with amused looks on their faces, "Is he telling us," Chris says, "that she's better looking than he is?" Lindsay finishes. The three watch him follow Toni out the door, "He's so whipped" they say in unison.

"Let's go Chris, we have just enough time to get there," Steve grabs his arm and drags him from the room.

"So whipped," Lindsay whispers to himself, he looks up and sees Parker standing right inside the door, she grins at him crooking her finger at him, "I'll show you whipped Sparky, let's go,"

"Yes maam," his eyes drop to the floor and he follows her out of the room.

Later that night:

"So how'd you know which one was me?" Eliot breaks the silence after he and Toni had gotten to her apartment.

"It was easy", she grinned at him.

"How so?" he was really interested in her answer…so it never happened again. They were good at fooling people.

"Well, Lindsay wouldn't have kissed me back for fear of Parker" her eyes twinkled with laughter. "Chris wasn't going to kiss me back 'cause Steve was right there, but he did get uncomfortable about it." she looked at Eliot and the heat building up in his eyes. "And you looked like you do right now" she finished.

"How do I look right now?" he asked her in a controlled voice.

"Like you want to take me right here and now" she looked back at him with equal hunger.

He stalked towards her, "smart lady" swooping in for a kiss all his own.


End file.
